


Tell me that you care...

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks Lydia about the day they went to Mexico and she tried to fight that berzerker but things get emotional</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me that you care...

It had been calm in Becon Hills lately. There were no supernatural villains on the loose and the pack could finally return to being a teenager. Stiles and Lydia were studying for Chemistry when Stiles asked “Lydia, What happened the day we went to Mexico and dad blew up that berserker. We didn’t really talk about it.” He was right. Since Malia had left they had been going back to their normal routine but they still hadn’t talked about a lot. “Well, Mason and I were there and he was scared. He had no idea what was going on and since I wanted to help and not be useless for once. I kind of went after one with a baseball bat.”

She knew that wasn’t what he wanted to hear. Stiles wanted her to be safe but she could take care of herself. “You what?!” He stood up from the bed. “Lydia you know how freaking dangerous those things are you could have gotten hurt.” He said angry. She stood up as well. “Stiles I can take care of myself okay! I’m not a little girl you don’t need to protect me! And why did you go you’re just as vulnerable as me.” She said.

“Lydia this is not about me you know how dangerous those things are.” He responded. “How is this not about you? You could have gotten hurt, you could have gotten killed and it would have been just as devastating for me as it would be for you!” She yelled back. Stiles didn’t say anything. He just gave her this look like he didn’t believe her. “You don’t think I care about you?” She asked in shock. “It’s not that Lydia. I’m…listen I just can’t lose any more people okay. I’ve lost mom and I’ve lost Allison. I can’t lose you too.” He said tears streaming down his face.

At this point Lydia had tears streaming down her face as well. “Stiles, you need to know I care okay. I couldn’t life without you. I’ve lost people as well like dad who doesn’t seem to care about me anymore Jackson and Allison. You’re not alone you know.” She said. She stepped forward hands on his chest as she crashed into him. His muscular arms wrapped around her tightly never wanting to let go. After a few minutes she whispered **“I love you.”** She pulled back her hands still on his chest while his arms slid down to her waist. One hand went up to cup his cheek. **“I love you so much.”** She whispered tears still streaming down her face.

He cupped her cheek bent down and kissed her full cherry lips. The passion they had felt for each other all this time was poured into this kiss. They kissed like it was the last time they’d ever have the chance to kiss each other. They pulled back for air and their foreheads were still leaning against each other.

**“I love you too, so much”** He whispered against her lips. They pecked each other’s lips a few times. Then Stiles pulled back and said: “A baseball bat? You were the one to tell me to get another weapon.” She giggled. “I know…It was yours and I still think you should because I wasn’t really winning.” He laughed at her response. Her face turned serious again. **“I’ll never leave you okay? Ever.”** He nodded. **“Same goes for you.”** He said as he bent down to steal another sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. It would mean a lot to me if you leave kudos <3  
> sorry for any spelling errors.


End file.
